Undesirable
by Kikiome
Summary: Kagome is good but she is not the best, no, the best is known as The Killing Perfection. He is faster,smarter,and more ruthless. As an assassin she wasn't supposed to feel anything but as her world crumbles around her, she can only turn to one man.


A/N:I know-I know, I shouldn't be starting a new story but this one hit me so strongly, it just wouldn't be contained. I'm really proud of this one and I hope you enjoy.

XXXxxxx~~~xxxxxXXX

Undesirable

Most people believe assassins are solitary, that they work alone, live alone, and die alone. That is not the case at all. Sure it seems that way because there are those that play assassins but aren't smart enough to not get caught. A good assassin gets the job done, a good assassin doesn't leave a trail, and a good assassin never gets caught.

Kagome Higurashi is one of those assassins, she is tough when she needs to be, efficient when it matters most, and intelligent enough to always be one step ahead in the game. She is good but she isn't the best. The best is known as The Killing Perfection, he is tougher, smarter, faster, and utterly ruthless. His name is said with fear and if you are one that has crossed the wrong person, he will become your nightmare.

An assassin's job is to kill, it is what they are trained to do practically from infancy, and to them it is not second nature, it is their nature.

XXXxxxx~~~xxxxxXXX

Kagome hugged the wall so she was totally hidden by the shadows; she had followed her target all the way from downtown with out being detected. This hit was even easier then she had expected, not that she had expected it to be a challenge for her. Most jobs she had received recently were nothing but a joke. Kain had been putting her on all the easier ones and Kagome suspected it was because the old demon was growing too soft. Recently he had been treating her more and more like a daughter then an assassin ever since he had married her mother. She knew it wasn't her mothers fault, she didn't even know what Kagome did or that Kain was leader of the Assassins den. If her mother knew, Kagome would be out of a job because her mother would have forced Kain to release her.

She figured that it was around the corner anyway the way Kain had been talking but releasing her was not an easy task. There were only two ways to be released from being an assassin, death or a completely erased memory, the latter dealing with a ritual that not only made the person go through excruciating pain but also took a hefty chunk of that person's soul. They believed this happens because when one becomes an assassin they must bind themselves body and soul to the leader to ensure that they will not betray the den. Kagome had once watched in on one of the rituals, a young man about her age had decided he wanted out. She had watched as his body convulsed and stopped breathing, not everyone made it through the ritual. That was why most were assassins for life.

Laughter broke through Kagome's thoughts and grated on her nerves; she inched forward and peered around the corner. _Disgusting much. _Her target, who thought he was Kami's gift to women but really was an overweight-balding-fifty something-disease of a man, was dancing around and actually performing a strip tease for the two hookers he had picked up earlier that night.

He did the clichéd gyrating dance where he placed his hands behind his head and thrust forward. _Barf! _Kagome couldn't take anymore and with out waiting for the man to finish and before the women even realized, she took out her nine millimeter 92 FS Inox Barretta with its silencer and earned her fifty grand.

XXXxxxx~~~xxxxxXXX

Kagome's phone vibrated beside her on the front seat as she maneuvered her black SSC Ultimate Aero through traffic. Without even looking at the caller I.D. she hit the talk button.

"It's done," she stated.

There was a hesitation before Kain's deep voice broke the silence, "The money will be transferred to your account."

There was not even a hint of question in his voice; he knew she was that good, "Right, any new hits come in?"

Another pause, "One but it is already taken."

"Damn it Kain, I told you…"

"Hey, first come, first serve, "Kain said interrupting her.

"I was out on a hit, which was a total joke by the way," Kagome said annoyed.

"Just doing my job kid," she hated when he called her kid.

"Who was it?" Kagome asked.

"You know I can't tell you that," Kain said.

"Bull shit, Kain" Kagome gritted her teeth hard to stop herself from throwing her phone; it wasn't its fault Kain was being a prick.

"You know Den rules, Kagome," he replied sounding like a father scolding his child for eating cookies before dinner.

"Fuck Den rules, I need that hit," Kagome bit out.

Kain's voice seemed to grow soft, "Why Kagome, why do you need this hit?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip, "Don't worry about it, it's my business."

"No Kagome, as your den leader it is also my business," so he was going to play that card was he?

Instead of answering she avoided it by saying, "Was it The Killing Perfection?"

Kain chuckled at that which made Kagome bristle, "Good try, but I'm not telling you. Now get back to the Den we need to talk."

_Shit!_

The phone went dead and Kagome threw it out the window from anger, she had a moment of regret as it shattered into pieces but she could always buy a new one, hell she could buy a million of them.

XXXxxxx~~~xxxxxXXX

Kagome parked her car in what appeared like a run down and abandoned parking garage and shut off the engine. She laid her head back on the seat, closed her eyes, and sighed. She pushed down the guilt and locked it away in her little box. She took a moment after every hit to do this, if she didn't the guilt would eventually eat at her. This way, when she locked it up, she never had to think about it again. Lately it was getting harder and harder for her to do but she couldn't let the emotion control her, if she did, she would fail. Yeah, it wasn't like the scumbag didn't deserve it, he had done some horrible things, but part of her wondered about his family.

She wondered if he had kids and how they would react and that was where the guilt came from. Losing her own father had been hard on her growing up and thinking about how she could be inflicting that kind of pain on another person made bile rise in her throat.

Shoving open her door she got out, grabbed her black duffle bag, and walked toward the secret entrance that would lead her to the Den.

XXXxxxx~~~xxxxxXXX

Walking through the door and into the den was like being reborn for her, this place had become her home and she missed it when she was away. It was true she also had a home at her mothers but since Kain had moved, in the place had felt over crowded, especially with his big hulking frame taking up every empty space. The entrance to the den was a circular room built of nothing but white and brown marble, that if inspected close enough had gold veins running though it. Large marble pillars ran from floor to ceiling, and in giant gold lettering on the wall read "Kill one man you're an assassin, kill everyone and you're a god." It was the Den's motto, one that many of the assassins took very seriously.

Inhaling deeply she took in all the familiar smells, gunpowder, sweat, and the piney scent from the wax on the floor. Contrary to the clichéd belief, the den did not smell of leather. Kagome understood why movies and books often portrayed assassins in leather, it looked cool, but it wasn't real. Leather was hard to move in, it chaffed, and made noise when you were trying to move silently. All the rookies made the mistake of wearing leather much to the amusement of the senior assassins. That is until they fail their first hit, after that it is usually jeans and a shirt, or Kagome's personal favorite, jogging pants, the kind that don't hug your ankles. The cliché about black is true though, assassins wear black at night because it does help you blend with shadows if you don't already have the power to do so. Kagome being a human assassin didn't posses any of those cool shadow powers but she could fry a demon, leaving no trace that the being ever existed. Thanks to inheriting her great grandmother's miko powers, when it came to killing demons, Kagome's job was a lot easier.

Kagome slung the duffle over her shoulder and walked through the door that led further inside, winding her way through the various hallways until she reached the dorm section, she went straight to her room to unpack. She wanted a shower before she met up with Kain but she felt a pain in her chest that made her retreat from her room and head towards the Dojo.

XXXxxxx~~~xxxxxXXX

The halls were pretty quiet as she neared the Dojo, most likely people were sleeping or in their rooms, which was fine because it meant having the Dojo all to herself. She didn't particularly get along with the other assassins, sparring with them and beating them had bruised their ego and because they were embarrassed by getting beat by a woman, they didn't want anything to do with her.

She walked through the door of the dojo and halted, it turned out she wouldn't be having the place all to her self after all. Sesshoumaru, aka The Killing Perfection, was blowing off a little steam of his own. Kagome watched mesmerized by the way his body moved, with his shirt stripped off, Kagome got the full effect of the muscles as they rippled and moved underneath his skin. She knew he was fast but to see him in action was breathtaking. His long silver hair hung loose and although it obscured his face, it didn't seem to faze him as he seemingly did the dance of death. His current partner was a long bamboo stick that he flipped with ease as he jumped and lunged through the air. He was wearing a black Hakama which made his skin look ghostly pale in the lighting, which also made the magenta stripes on his hips and arms stand out. Kagome couldn't help herself as her eyes followed those stripes on his hips until they disappeared beneath the hakama and she wondered what they looked like underneath. Her mouth went dry and she mentally scolded herself for having any kind of reaction towards this demon.

Still she couldn't tear her gaze away from that body. She watched on still until golden eyes locked with her very own deep brown. Her cheeks flushed and she had to look away but she walked further inside. When she had the courage to look up again, he was gone.


End file.
